Outlaw Star After the Glactic Leyline
by Smicc
Summary: The gangs on another adventure and Aisha 's gone home and is replaced by and neew member maybe more depending if people r&r *mwa ha hah*
1. chapter 1: S.a.b. labratories and storm'...

OUTLAW STAR  
Copyright2001 Junko  
2 years after finding the Galactic Lay line. Jim is 13,Gene is 22, Melifina is 19-20, Aisha has gone back to home planet (finally), and Suzuka is 23  
  
"Okay! What's our next mission!" said an excited Jim as Gene hung up the phone. "Find top secret plans in S.A.B. laboratories." Said Gene thinking of their plan of action. "No murders oh well, Storm ain't gonna be to excited 'bout this mission " said Jim with a shake of his blonde hair. " well, they can't all be murders" said Gene as a 13 year old red head walked in the door. "We got a mission?" she asked looking at Gene and Jim. " Yeah but no murders" said Jim. "Where at?" she asked looking at Gene " S.A.B. laboratories" he said turning around to face the controls of the ship. " hey! Doesn't Miss. Margareta work there" said Jim looking up at Storm who suddenly blushed and became very interested in the floor and mumbled "dunno." just then Suzuka walked in to see Storm blush and mumble. "Strange Storm isn't usually blushing or mumbling" she thought "Hi Suzuka" said Jim as she stood in the doorway. "Oh, hello Jim" she said with a smile. Gene who too had noticed something strange in the way Storm acted was pulled out of his pensive moment by Melifina. "Not another mission" said Melifina as she walked in and looked around the room at the faces and stopped on Storm's pale one. "Are you okay storm? " asked Melifina worriedly "I'm fine" mumbled Storm looking up with a dazed sort of expression on her face. It didn't seem like they believed her. "Honest I'm fine," said Storm trying to smile reassuringly. "Gotta go" she mumbled heading out the door and down the street. "What do you thinks wrong?" asked Jim watching Storm walk down the street." I don't but I intend to find out " said Gene watching her turn around the corner onto 29th blvd. "Better leave this to us" said Suzuka nodding towards Melifina and herself. "Yeah, okay" said Gene turning back to the controls in the broken cockpit. " Anything I can help with "asked Jim slightly pale himself. "Don't worry she'll be okay and were just going to talk to her" said Suzuka shaking her head at Jim's offer.  
  
Jim couldn't get any work done because something at the back of his mind that Storm had told him keep, nagging at him to remember it. "What's the problem Jim?" asked Gene as Jim came in for some lunch with a troubled face. "Oh, nothing really it's just something that Storm told me when she first came on that seems important but I can't remember it." Said Jim putting his chin in his hand and starting out of one of the big windows. " Hey! Here comes Suzuka and Melifina!" he said excitedly as they came into the Hanger. "Maybe they know whats wrong!" said Jim pulling his Chin out of His hands "hey maybe she told them what she told me and they still remember it!" he said brightly, running out to meet them. " So?! Did you find anything out?" asked Jim trying to look calm and cool. Melifina shook her head. "Did Storm ever tell you anything about her past?" asked Jim taking up his other lead. Suzuka said that she didn't meet Storm till a month after everyone else, But Melifina seemed to remember something. "Actually she did say that her dad died when she was very young," Jim thought about it. "She started acting weird when I mentioned Miss Margareta" said Jim thinking about what that might have to do with her Dad. "Maybe... Miss Margareta killed her Father" offer Suzuka "That's not possible," said Melifina. "And why not?" asked Suzuka. "Miss Margareta is only 13 like me'n Storm...Hey maybe they were friends!" said Jim. Someone snorted. "Your all wrong, me'n Miss Barfareta friends" said Storm Jumping down from a rafter and snorting again. "Um, Storm (yeah) how long were you standing there," asked a nervous Jim. "Long enough," said Storm icily. "Oh and it has Nothing to do with Miss Margareta." Said Storm walking up to the ship. "Yes it does, or why else would you have used a nick name," said Melifina firmly. This caused Storm to freeze for a second and then to run away from the ship. "Hey! Wait a minute!" called Jim started to run after Storm. "Let her be for a while..She'll be okay," said Suzuka placing a hand on Jim shoulder and watching Storm run away.  
  
Later that night  
  
Jim sighed and looked out the window. "Where is she?" he thought. "Okay let's go" said Jim looking at his watch. "But Storms not back yet!" said Jim looking at Gene like he was crazy. "I think we can handle a mission without her," said Gene with a laugh. "Don't worry she'll be okay" said Suzuka smiling encouragingly "don't you mean don't worry we'll be okay" said Gene looking at Suzuka. "No" said Suzuka picking up her wooden sword. Gene looked confused. "Come on let's go." said Jim taking on last glance out of the window and grabbing his gun.   
S.A.B. Laboratories  
  
"That was almost too easy wasn't it Jim" said Gene looking at his little friends blank face. "Huh,.. Oh yeah too easy" said Jim putting away his lock decoder. The rest of the way was too quiet for Gene's liking. Jim absorbed in his own thought didn't seem to notice it. "Here we are Jim, " said Suzuka standing in front of a computerized, locked door. "Okay" muttered Jim. "Well!.. (Well what?) Aren't you going to unlock the door?" said Gene shaking Jim "oh," said Jim as he pulled out his decoder and unlocked the door "there they are" said Gene rushing to the desk with the plans on it. Melifina looked around as she stood by the door "Gene?.. (Yeah) something doesn't feel right here." Said Melifina uneasily "Smart android you got there" said a blonde 13-year-old girl in a lavender business suit that looked strangely familiar. "Tie them up "said the girl as 40 armed guards jumped the group and bound them. "Bring them to the Lab, I was right in thinking someone was going to try and steal the plans tonight" said the girl as she walked out   
  
An hour later  
  
"Oh, my head" moaned Jim coming back to consciousness and earnestly wishing he hadn't. He tried to rub his head but realized that he couldn't. He looked around and Saw that Suzuka had her eyes open with a look of pain on her face too "What do you plan to do with us!" shouted Gene angrily at the girl. "Miss Margareta!" gasped Jim "you do work here see I was right Storm," said Jim looking to his right were Storm should be but only saw unconscious Melifina with her head drooped down over her knees. "Oh I forgot she's not here," muttered Jim. "That means there's still hope," muttered Gene out of the side of his mouth. "You mean there's another one of you bounty hunters running around in my Laboratories!" said a panicked Miss Margareta. "Find him immediately" yelled Miss Margareta at 30 of the guards. "Well, actually SHE isn't here," said Jim. "I don't believe you," said Miss Margareta icily. "You're right not to believe him Sarah, " said a cold hard voice. "NO! Not you!" said Miss Margreta backing up into a corner and cowering. "So you tried to forget me and run away from your past did you Sarah, oh poor you it didn't work" said the voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wonder who that is," said Jim quietly. "Well whoever it is we should have them join us" said Gene "Maybe they can help us" continued Gene. "It's worth a try...Hey can you help us!" said Jim "of course, what do you think I'm here for" said the chair turning around to reveal Storm her face as if it was set in stone. "STORM?!" yelled Gene and Jim. "Who'd ya expect, Hazonko?" said Storm her eyes not leaving her enemy. "Don't you move an inch" she said icily to a whimpering Miss Margareta. When she finished un-tying everyone she went back. "You think I'd just leave you alone after all we are sisters aren't we" said Storm glaring at Sarah. "SISTERS?!" yelled Gene and Jim "That's it! You told me you had a sister!" said Jim as he realized what he had forgot "Not only sisters, Twins" said Storm drawing her guns. "Twins?!, yeah right one becomes a bounty hunter and one becomes a genius" said Gene as if he didn't believe a word of it. "Evil genius" coughed Storm "Junie I am not!" whined Sarah placing her fists on her hips. "Are too!" said Storm doing likewise.  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"Too times infinity" said Storm sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Not times infinity and one" said Sarah sticking her tongue out too.  
  
"There's no such thing!" cried Storm.  
  
"There is too!" said Sarah.  
  
"You're making that up!" said Storm  
  
"Am not" said Sarah protectively.  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Stop it!" said Gene pushing the girls apart.  
  
"DON'T BUTT IN!" yelled Sarah  
  
"M.Y.O.B.! I was just about to win" yelled Storm  
  
"You could never beat me and still can't Junie because I'm a genius" said Sarah snobbishly.  
  
"Bite me!" muttered Storm.  
  
"Now hold on a second!..First of all who's Sarah and who's Junie," said Gene pushing both girls down. "It's June," said Storm as she stood up. "What'd ya think I was born with the name storm?" said Storm as both Gene and Jim's mouths dropped. "And mines Sarah a much more elegant name than June, dad must have picked June. Thank goodness he's dead and didn't have to see his Daughter turn into a Bounty Hunter," said Sarah coldly. "I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREADS FOR THAT! NEVER INSULT MY DAD!" yelled Storm lunging only to be caught by Gene and Jim, but still swimming in air to get at her twin who had backed of and gone pale. "Calm down Storm" said Jim softly as he pulled back a punch that threatened to come in contact with Gene's nose. "You don't understand!" said Storm as she looked at Jim with her eyes filled with tears. She looked over her shoulder and wiped away some tears that were threatening to fall. "Aw, poor baby no need to cry," said Sarah in baby talk. Storm turned around with her guns drawn "wanna say that again" said Storm her fierce green eyes were filled with hate and boring straight into Sarah. "Um, not really" squeaked Sarah as she stared straight at the guns frightened. looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. "Whoa! No need to be killin' people Storm" said Gene pushing down on her right hand with the gun. "Yes there is" said Storm firmly her eyes not leaving her twin.  
  
"I had to grow up without parents because of her." She said pulling her hand and gun right back up. "I didn't kill Dad you did!" said Sarah fiercely as Storm froze and had a flash back of when she was seven years old.  
  
Flash back  
  
Storm is in a white hospital room with a man hooked up to a heart monitor. "Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" cried a young Storm shaking her father's shoulder. The Heart monitor gave out one long solid beep without changing as nurses and doctors rushed in and Storm was shoved out. She ran to the other side of the door where the window was and jumped up and down to look into the window until she was too tired to jump anymore and simply leaned against the wall with her knees drawn into her chest and cried. An hour later the nurses and Doctors left the room with her father lying on a trolley with a white sheet over him.  
  
In Lab  
  
"Hands up this is the police!" cried the police breaking into the room. "Thank Goodness" cried Sarah. Storm didn't move an inch she just stood there looking dazed as Gene grabbed Melifina and Suzuka rushing them out and calling "Come on Jim, Storm let's get outta here" Jim started to run but looked Back at Storm who stood rooted to the spot. He ran back grabbed Storm's hand and ran out the door behind Suzuka and out into the alley behind the Laboratories where Gene had parked the car. "Press the smoke screen button," yelled Jim as he jumped into the car and Storm subconsciously did likewise. The police followed them and started shooting though the smoke. "Suzuka take the wheel," shouted Gene as he jumped in the back between Storm and Jim. "Jim hand me my gun," shouted Gene as the police followed them through the smoke still shooting. "This reminds me too much of when we met Melifina. "You were getting Chased by the police when you met me I don't remember it that way." said Melifina waking up and turning around to the back seat. "Are you okay Storm? You're really pale." asked Melifina. But Storm didn't answer instead she blacked out and slid to the floor of the car.  
  
Back at the ship  
  
Storm woke up. She was on her bed in the cabin on the ship. A wet cloth was on her forehead. She looked around it was one in the morning. Suzuka was sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room; Melifina was sleeping with her back leaning on the chair that Suzuka was in. No one else was in the room except for Jim who was lying on the end of her bed sound asleep. Storm carefully got up and placed blankets over Jim, Suzuka, and Melifina after that she silently tiptoed out of the room and down to where Jim always worked on his high-tech gadgets.  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

. She tinkered away at nothing in particular until around two in the morning. She heard footsteps quietly and stumbling at first but the were rapidly getting louder. Storm slowly drew her guns and turned out the lights and hid. Someone walked in and turned on the lights. "Storm I know you're in here" whispered the voice so he didn't wake up Gene in the next room knowing how grumpy he is in the morning. "Oh! It's you Jim," whispered Storm jumping down from the top of the door ledge. "I didn't know our mechanics were that nosy," laughed Jim. "They're actually not that nosy compared to how nosy my little sister was to me and I was to Sarah" replied Storm closing her eyes and thinking bout her Little sister Ginny who looked more like her more Sarah and her Mom but acted more like herself and her Dad. "Uh, Storm," said Jim sitting down and picking up the thingy that Storm had built. "Yeah" replied Storm sitting down on the end of the desk and swinging her legs. "What were you thinking about when the police came in?" asked Jim looking over at Storm who had looked down and stopped swinging her legs. "Well, if you didn't hear I accused Sarah of taking away my parents and then she said that I killed my dad not her…my dad died when me'n Sarah were seven and my little sister was five. My dad and I were really close and the same goes for Sarah and my mom, and when my dad died couldn't spend any time with my mom because she was helping Sarah study for her advanced placement test for 10th grade or something, so me'n Ginny had to find our own ways of getting time with other people that mean a lot to us…Ginny had all her friends and aunt's and uncle's who thought she was so adorable and that Sarah was a genius to be going to high school when she should be in 2nd grade. My family pretty much rejected me except for my dad. They rejected me 'cause I had a strange obsession with guns, murder-shows, hunting, and gory fighting games, and for that same reason I never had any friends. I was all alone, and one day my mom just forgot to pick me up from Middle School. I waited for weeks at school and still she never came that's when I stumbled upon this ship and for the first time someone other than my dad accepted me so I climbed on without even looking back. And well I was thinking about when my dad died I was the last one to talk to him his last words before he fell asleep and died ten minutes later were 'I'll always love and I'll always watch over you don't let others discourage you do what you love no matter what others say and never give up' he was so apposed at the thought of quitting and giving up that he cut those words out of the dictionary. Seeing Sarah just brought back so many horrible memories that I had blocked out of my mind they came rushing back. I guess I just couldn't handle it anymore so I collapsed." said Storm as a single teardrop rolled down her cheek. Jim reached up and wiped it off "I'm so sorry Storm, but don't worry everyone here has a strange trait most of them even kicked out of their families. We've all just become each others friends and Family…Now what is this doohickey?" he said holding the object up. "Oh, it's just an auto gunner…um, this may sound weird but it helps me think when I work," said Storm starting to swing her legs again. "What are some of the reasons everyone was kicked out?" asked Storm picking up a few button covers and putting them on. "Well, I always took apart things and never put them back together. (Gene?) His dad died too and at first he had space sickness. (Melifina?) That's an easy one she's an android (no way!, Suzuka?) she's an assassin.," said Jim handing Storm a screwdriver.  
Next Morning  
"You're looking better today…sorta." Laughed Jim, as Storm came through the doorway with one eye open and the other eye half open. Her hair was standing up at all weird angles and looked like a giant fireball. Storm couldn't help but laugh too because Jim's hair was sticking out at weird angles also. "Did I miss something?" asked Melifina coming in with a large platter of pancakes and saw Jim and Storm just laughing like crazy. "It must be an inside joke" said Suzuka watching both trying hard to breath through peels of laughter. Gene walked through the doorway "What's so funny!" he yelled angrily at Storm and Jim who immediately stopped and looked very surprised that there was anyone else in the room. "Nothing really" replied Jim grabbing a pancake and drowning it in maple syrup. "Did you sleep well?" asked Storm sitting down and grabbing a pancake and putting a whole bunch of fruit inside of it. "No, 'cause somebody was up until three talking in the work room." said Gene as Jim and Storm turned bright red and became very interested in their food, before starting to laugh hysterically again. Seeing how helpless the 13 year old were at stopping their laughter was such a funny sight that Melifina and Suzuka started to laugh too. "I'll never get these people," said Gene sitting down and shaking his head.  
Rest stop  
"I'm kinda hungry wanna get something to eat" asked Storm looking at Melifina. "Okay" she replied as so looked at all the ships docked at the port. "Lets stop in the bar and get a burger," insisted Storm "okay" replied Mel again.  
Space ride to Blue Heaven  
"DRUNK?! What do you mean Melifina's drunk!" shouted Gene as Storm told him what they did while Jim had fixed the Ship and Gene got in the way. "Um, well, you see she met some space pirates when I stopped in for a burger which was really disgusting," said Storm in a matter of fact tone. "Well! I told you to watch her why'd you let her get drunk!" Shouted Gene "first of all you told her to watch me and how did I know two shot glasses full would do that to her!" Storm shouted back at Gene. Melifina just hiccupped and giggled. "What's going on in there?" said Jim nodding his head toward where Gene and Storm were arguing. "Well, Storm stopped in for a burger, Melifina met some space pirates who got her drunk and Gene is blaming Storm for it." Said Suzuka taking a sip of her tea. "Doesn't sound like it's Storms fault" said Jim looking over his shoulder at Storm and Gene yelling. "I don't think it is either but when Gene is in one of his moods I'm not about to tell him anything to that effect," said Suzuka taking another sip of her tea. A couple doors slammed as Gene and Storm took off in different directions leaving the drunk Melifina standing alone in the middle of the hall giggling and hiccupping. Normally Jim would have gone to see Gene or helped Melifina but for some reason he felt he needed to go see Storm. "Hey Storm can I come in?" said Jim knocking on the door. "Yea sure." Said Storm as Jim walked in and saw Storm lying on her bed throwing a ball at the ceiling. "It's not my fault," she said throwing the ball extra hard. "I never said it was," replied Jim. "But your not telling the full story, I can tell when people are hiding something" said Jim catching the ball before Storm could. "Well, I did pick the bar instead of the restaurant next door, and I didn't stop her because she looked pretty funny so it is kinda my fault" said Storm sitting up. "Yeah but Melifina ordered it and how were you to know that two shot glasses would have that effect on her" said Jim giving back the ball. "There's something else though" said Jim looking at her "oh all right, I did insist on saying hi to the pirates," said Storm hanging her head. "That's not what I meant" said Jim "you have a problem that your not telling any one about and I have a feeling its about Gene" said Jim looking at her as if to say go on prove me right. "I don't have a problem with him he has a problem with me" said Storm lying back down. "What do you mean?" asked Jim pulling her back up again. "Well, lately he hasn't been including me in anything and when something goes wrong he always blames it on me." Said Storm quietly. "Give me some examples," said Jim trying to think of times when Gene did that. "When the police came in he grabbed Melifina and Suzuka and called you. When I blacked out everyone else helped and watched over me all night but not him. He assigned Melifina to watch over me at the rest stop, and those are just some recent examples." said Storm with a sigh "and you just don't want to be reject again" said Jim looking at her as If he was saying I pity you. "You can't tell anyone what I told you nobody knows that not even my family and I don't know why I told you," said a horrified Storm. "I won't, I promise and about Gene he just doesn't want to lose his position as top Outlaw here and he sees you as competition don't worry about it nobody has anything against you and Gene's just jealous of your natural skill. Later!" said Jim as he walked out of Storms room to find Suzuka giving Melifina a hangover cure. Storm had worked for hours down in the workroom and hadn't showed up for dinner. Jim began to worry. "Has anyone seen Storm lately" he asked getting up from the table everyone shook their heads. "I think I'll check the workroom first" he thought as he opened the door to it. "Freeze" yelled Storm turning around on Jim with a big black gun. "Storm think about this rationally," said a nervous Jim inching forward." Don't come another inch or I'll shoot," said Storm placing her finger on the trigger Jim did move another inch. Storm shot the gun. It made a small bang only loud enough for Storm and Jim to hear when the smoke cleared Jim was lying on the floor with a rubber dart stuck to his forehead "I saw my life flash before my eyes" said Jim "am I dead?" asked Jim staring up at a head which slowly came into focus. He realized it was Storm "No," she chuckled "I don't see what's so funny you just shot me!" said Jim angrily. "With a rubber dart" laughed Storm. Jim pulled off the dart but it left a small red circle were it impacted. "I've been down here for four hours and that's all I've made" laughed Storm giving Jim her hand and pulling him up off the floor. "It looks so real," said Jim examining it. "It's supposed to," said Storm with a grin. Suzuka was walking by on her way to her room and happened to see Jim and Storm talking. "Storm where were you during dinner?" asked Suzuka from the hallway "She was down here" replied Jim turning around. "What happened to your forehead?" asked Suzuka. "Storm" he said crossing his arms pretending to be angry before dissolving into laughter.  
Later that night  
"You know I've never heard Jim laugh so much since Storm joined up" said Suzuka. "Neither have I" said Melifina. "I've never seen him worry so much and I've seen him laugh more before she joined up (when?) Uh…err…"said Gene. "What do you have against her?" asked Jim coming through the doorway and staring at Gene like he was crazy. "She's trying to take my spot as captain of this ship," said Gene folding his arms "I was right he's worried about losing his spot" muttered Jim. "Gene, Gene, Gene. She's just trying to be accepted not take over your job!" said Jim exasperatedly. "I don't believe a word of it she probably got you drunk too!" said Gene pointing a finger at Jim. "GENE! I'M NOT DRUNK!" yelled Jim. "Well you can never be to sure with her around said Gene nodding his head in the direction of Storm's room. He didn't need to do that because Storm was standing in the doorway. "Storm" the group muttered in unison as Melfina docked the ship. "Listen I can explain-" started Jim. "No need to I heard it all" mumbled Storm.  
The next day docked in Sentinel III  
"Hey storm, get up" said Jim knocking on the door holding Storms fake gun up to the door so when storm opened it he would shoot her with a rubber dart. He waited there for five minutes alliteratively shouting and knocking. He was getting really worried so he opened the door Storm wasn't in there all her stuff was gone all that was left was a note on her pillow that read: I've caused to much trouble for you guys and you've all been so kind I've decided to leave for a while let you guys get back to your normal lives if you consider bounty hunting a normal life, by the time you read this I will long gone and out of the city maybe back to home see if I can get a job or something, who knows maybe I'll come back some day maybe not but don't worry about me. sorry for all the trouble I've caused I hope one day it will go back to normal   
Storm  



End file.
